The Man Comes Around
by FreyInWonderland
Summary: Trapped in a world filled with disease-riddeled beings, in a place where no stranger can be trusted, a group of friends battle to survive. [Apocalypse!AU]
1. Chapter 1

It started with fire. Just a small one at first, in a neighbouring home. No one was inside, thankfully, but the sight of someone's home burning to the ground made Arthur feel ill. He looked at all the people, stood staring in the street, with panicked eyes. He wasn't to know that the family [husband, wife and three young children] were on holiday in Sweden. It took him almost thirty minutes, and the gentle voice of a policewoman, to calm him down.

He did not return home that night. Arthur walked on shaky legs until he reached the bridge. Tall and dark, Blackfriars Bridge seemed distant and unfamiliar. Arthur stopped walking and looked up at it with tired eyes. It was almost 3am, and the crowded London streets were only just beginning to empty; drunken men stumbled past him, their arms slung around the shoulders of their friends, singing happy tunes and laughing far too loudly. Arthur perched himself on a bench by the river and stared into the deep, black water, ignoring the sounds of the city that surrounded him. His gaze rested on the reflection of the moon, big and round, as blinding as the sun. He thought of his life, and the way he was living it. The way he seemed to screw everything up; he was eighteen years old, soon-to-be nineteen, he had been kicked out of college a mere two weeks in for having relations with his English teacher. Then, there was the argument with his father. It was over nothing, really, a silly misunderstanding about some missing money. But Arthur got the blame, as he usually did, and after a few angry words, he was thrown out on the street to fend for himself.

Arthur looked up, to the other side of the river. All around him, people were buzzing. It was the week before Christmas, and Arthur knew it would be spent alone, drinking all the beer that he could get his hands on and then switching to the red wine that was carelessly hidden in the back of his wardrobe. He expected no gifts, had received no cards, he'd hung no decorations in the small flat he shared with his best friend, Cooper, a three year old husky that he'd found abandoned on the street.

Arthur got to his feet and looked up at the bridge one last time, before turning and heading for his favourite pub, The Camelot Inn. It was small, and often crowded, with no more than three people that Arthur found bearable to talk to. Two of whom worked there, pulling pints and selling packets of ready salted crisps to drunken business men.

Pushing through the doors, Arthur looked around to find that there were only a handful of people sat inside. The regulars, Gwaine and Percy [recently engaged, the wedding is set for July], a man that Arthur had recently come to know as Leon, and another man that Arthur had never seen before. He sat in the corner, looking tired and sad, staring into his full pint of beer as if it was his lost love. Arthur walked swiftly over to the bar, shaking off his jacket and throwing it down on the stool beside him. He smiled as Gwen walked over to him, her dark hair falling down in front of her chocolate brown eyes.

'Evening, Arthur,' she smiled, lifting an empty glass from under the bar. 'Not out partying with your friends?' Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes, his smile growing wider.

'You seem to forget that I have none.' He reminded her, glancing back over his shoulder as a roar of laughter erupted from Gwaine and Percival's table.

'Oh, I'm sure that's not true.' Gwen tried. Arthur turned back to her, the smile gone from his face.

'Hmm?'

'Nothing.' Gwen giggled, sliding a pint of beer towards Arthur. Gwen's eyes flickered from Arthur to the happy couple, and her smile softened.

'Did you hear about the engagement?' she questioned. Arthur laughed into his glass.

'Who hasn't heard? I'm pretty sure the entire town known by now.' He says, causing Gwen to laugh.

'They're happy,' she says, thoughtfully. 'It's nice.' Arthur looks up at his friend, smiling.

'Jealous?'

'Wh- me? No…' A small blush creeps up on Gwen, and she bows her head, wiping the counter with an old rag. Arthur chuckled and spins around, taking his beer with him, grinning wider when he sees Percy place a small kiss on Gwaine's cheek

'Hey,' he calls out. 'Is the lovin' just for you two, or can anyone join in?' He takes a big gulp of his beer as Percival looks over to him, blushing.

'Shut it, Penny,' he mocks, motioning him over to the table. Arthur laughs loudly as he heads for the table.

In the corner of the pub, Merlin no longer gazes into his beer. His eyes are now fixed on the handsome blonde man that was gracefully moving across the room. He sighed inwardly, forcing a sip of his beer down his throat. His intention was to get mind-numbingly drunk, a goal which even his mother doubted he'd ever achieve. It wasn't that he didn't like to go out, he did, when it was just him and his mother. But the thought of being in a tightly-packed nightclub with strangers pressing against him sickened him. He had never really been a people person, in face he hated people most of the time; all they did was make him feel worthless and awkward. He had convinced himself earlier that evening to go out dancing with his cousin, Lancelot. It didn't go to plan, however, because as soon as he set foot through the door of the club, he felt his chest grow tight and his palms grow sweaty, and before he knew it he was throwing up on some poor strangers shoes, which in turn landed him a punch in the ribs.

He'd abandoned Lance a few minutes later, after spotting him grinding against some blonde Barbie doll. Now, here he was, sitting alone in a pub, staring longingly into a tumbler of beer. He had been, at least, until the handsome blonde gentleman had walked through the door. Now he sat staring longingly at _him_, wondering what on earth would possess a man of such beauty to notice him, a tall, too-skinny loser who looks like he's never set foot in the sun. He sighed loudly, blushing as the man of his thoughts suddenly turned and looked back at him. Merlin's eyes quickly returned to his beer, though he did not feel the man's eyes leave him. Chancing a glance upwards, he was oddly disappointed that he was no longer looking at him, and had returned to his conversation with his friends.

_Great_, he thought, sadly. _How could this night possibly get any worse. _


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh, shut up!' Gwaine cried out, in a fit of laughter. 'I thought I told you_ never_ to bring that up again!'

He sat on the floor of the pub, his head resting against Arthur's thigh. Percival sat opposite Arthur, his head on the table, his shoulder shaking. The sound of laughter echoed throughout the pub as the clock struck 4am, and Arthur looked up, startled. He looked one again at the clock, and then to the watch on his wrist.

'That- that can't be right.' He mumbled, fiddling with the small buttons on his watch. Gwaine tilted his head upwards to look at him, a grin spread across his face.

'What? You still can't tell the time?' Percival erupted into yet another fit of laughter as Arthur swiftly smacked Gwaine over the top of the head.

'Of course I can!' he replied. 'The- damn thing's broken.' He lifted his wrist to his ear and tapped the watch gently.

Merlin leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the dark-red wall and shutting his eyes. He felt himself growing tired, though that was soon dissolved into a distant memory as he heard the distant sound of a scream coming from the street outside. Opening his eyes, he started at the ceiling, and their it as again. The faint sound of a woman's scream. He lifted his head towards the door, confused and a little tipsy. Once more, the scream sounded, closer this time. Looking around the pub, he saw that no one else was paying attention. No one except the handsome blonde, that is. He sat still, his head pointed towards the small window. His face remained the same; cool, emotionless, showing no sign that anything was wrong. But his eyes showed panic as he kept staring out the window. Merlin followed his gaze, but he could not see what had drawn the man's attention.

He had been taking a drink when he'd first saw him. The man stood still in the middle of the road, swaying side to side. Arthur couldn't see his face well in the dim light, but he could see his mouth, and that is what terrified him. The man's mouth was stained red, a small line lead from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Arthur moved his hand from the table to Gwaine's head. He patted it, gently, causing Gwaine to look up at him.

'What is it, Penny? See a ghost?'

Outside, the man took a few steps forward, and Arthur was horrified to see that he was staring straight at him. Below him, Gwaine sat up. Arthur kept his eyes fixed on the strange man outside.

'D- do you see that?' he asked, quietly. Gwaine leaned towards him and peered through the window.

'Yeah, I see some drunk guy…' he mocked, looking confusedly at his friend. Arthur shook his head.

'No,' he said, louder. 'No, look at his mouth.' Gwaine squinted his eyes and looked back out the window. He took in the sighed of blood that covered not just the man's mouth, but his clothes, too. Gwaine got to his feet.

'Is that… _blood?' _he asked loudly, drawing Merlin's attention. Percival turned around in his seat.

'Shit!' he exclaimed, when he saw the strange man's face pressed up against the window.

'Arthur?' Arthur drew his gaze from the window and looked up at his friend, worried. Gwaine's face had suddenly paled, and his hands hung limply at his side. Ever since Arthur had met him in primary school, he'd known that Gwaine couldn't stand the sight of blood. Now, as Arthur stood, he could see the man's legs grow weak, and he quickly wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed him to the chair that he had been sitting in. Gwaine collapsed into the chair, his elbows resting on his knees, and Arthur rubbed gentle circles on his back.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man stumbled in. Hem, too, was covered in blood, and Merlin got to his feet, knocking over his tumbler of beer as he stood. The man's head snapped around, and he looked at Merlin as if he was pray. He staggered forward, and Merlin got a good enough look at him to see the yellowing bone sticking out of his kneecap. Merlin saw movement over the man's shoulder, and his eyes flickered to Arthur, who had stood again. The man stumbled forward and landed with a thud on the floor. Merlin took his chance and moved around the side of the table as quickly as he could. He was halfway towards the bar when he felt someone grip onto his ankle, and he threw his arms out as he tumbled to the floor.

He felt the man moving up his leg, digging his nails into his flesh. Arthur rushed forward, grabbing his beer as he moved. Hearing the fear-filled cries of the man that struggled to break free, he lifted the tumbler above his head and brought it down on the attackers head. He slumped into a heap on Merlin's legs, and Merlin kicked him off quickly, fearing that the man would suddenly wake up. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he looked around to see a pair of blue eyes looking worriedly back at him.

'You all right, mate?' Arthur asked, resting a hand on the man's shoulder. Merlin felt his chest growing tighter for the second time that night, and he got to his feet, pushing Arthur away from him and stumbling backwards, the bar digging into his back. He doubled over, his hands on his knees, and shut his eyes tight.

Percival watched with wide eyes as the man fell to his knees, hyperventilating. His black hair was stuck to his forehead, and Percy watched as Arthur moved towards him, slowly.

Arthur reached out and placed his hand on the man's back, rubbing circles as he had done with Gwaine.

'Hey, you're having a panic attack.' He said, quietly. Merlin looked up at him with confused eyes.

'A…' he tried to speak while taking in short, sharp breaths. 'A what?'

'Well- uh…' Arthur racked his brain, looking for something comforting to say to the stranger. He looked at him, smiling.

'What's your name?' he asked, receiving a confused look from the man.

'M-Merlin.' Arthur chuckled, and Merlin scowled at him.

'Wh-what?' he pondered. Arthur shook his head slightly, still smiling.

'I'm Arthur.'

The two strangers talked for what seemed like ages, and soon Merlin was breathing almost normally again. Arthur moved his hand from the man's back to the floor. Merlin looked up at him and smiled.

'Thanks.' He said, gratefully. Arthur smiled back at him.

'No problem.' He looked over his shoulder to Gwaine, who looked even more ill than he had before, and them to the man that lay motionless on the floor. Merlin noticed the frown on his face.

'You- you saved me.' He stated, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

'Yeah,' Arthur said, getting to his feet. 'I guess I did.'


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana looked at the scene before her with fearful eyes. A man lay, still, on the floor before her. Arthur stood, looking down at him, his arm cut and bleeding. She gasped and dropped the glass that she held in her hands, the smash as it hits the floor shattering the silence.

'Wha- what the _fuck _is going on!' she snaps, her eyes flickering between Arthur and the man that lay on the floor. Gwaine sat up straight, the colour slowly returning to his face.

'The- thing attacked him…' he says, drowsily, pointing to Merlin. Merlin shakily got to his feet and turned, giving Morgana a shy smile.

'He saved me.' He mumbles, his eyes dropping to the floor. Morgana looked back to Arthur, who stood still, staring down at the man he had killed, and her eyes softened when she saw the fearful look on his face.

'Arthur?' His head lifted, and he turned to look at the barmaid, his eyes dazed and confused.

'What?' he asks, no trace of emotion in his voice. Morgana moves around the bar towards him and gently lifts his arm.

'Come on,' she says, gently. 'Let's clean this up.' She leads him to the nearest table, and it only takes a gentle push on the shoulders for him to fall into the chair. Arthur looked down at his bleeding hand, the realisation that he was in pain only just hitting him. He chewed on his bottom lip as the stinging sensation ran through his arm. Morgana returned a moment later, with a bowl of tepid water and a cloth. Kneeling down beside Arthur, she gently began to dab at the blood that dripped from the cuts.

Percival sat at a nearby table, his head in his hands. He stared at the table, no thoughts going through his mind. Opposite him, Gwaine was returning to his normal self.

'Perce?' he asks, noting the worry on his fiancés face. 'You okay?' Pervical's head lifted, and he looked at Gwaine with tired eyes.

'Fine.' He replied, looking over to Arthur. He sat up straight, his hands falling to his lap.

'Hey, Arth?' Arthur's head slowly turned, but he did not meet his friend's gaze.

'Hmmm?'

'Isn't it… your birthday or something?' Arthur's head dropped, and he shrugged his shoulders.

'Yeah…' he mumbles, watching as Morgana lifts a small piece of glass from a cut on his arm. He winces, and looks away as fresh blood trickles from the wound. From across the room, Merlin's expression changes to one of guilt.

_Great_, he thinks. _Not only have I screwed up this guy's night, but it's his birthday, too?_

Merlin's gaze turned to the window. Eyes were peering in at him, hungry and evil. Merlin moved towards Arthur and Morgana.

'There… there are more of them.' He whispers, his fingers gently brushing against Arthur's shoulder.

The door bursts open, and at least a dozen blood-soaked beings rush into the building.

It takes Arthur a minute to register what's going on, but by the time he does three sets of hungry eyes are drawn towards him; to his bleeding arm. He stands up quickly, knocking the chair to the floor, but as they move closer to him he finds himself unable to move. The people move closer, and one trips over the body of the other, falling to the floor and landing on her arm with a sickening crack. Arthur's eyes remain fixed on those of the people heading towards him, and he holds his breath, certain that his life is about to end as a pair of animal-like jaws open.

But suddenly a hand grabs his and he is pulled backwards. He doesn't look in front of him as he moves, instead he keeps glancing back over his shoulder as the people follow them behind the bar. Suddenly, the person in front of him stops in his tracks and Arthur crashes into him. Turning his head his eyes meet the surprised face of Merlin, his hand still gripping Arthur's tightly. He looks past Merlin to see Gwen struggling to fit a small, silver key into the lock of a door. Behind her, Morgana instructs her to move quicker, in a firm but gentle voice. At last, the key fits, and Gwen turns the lock. Merlin's eyes leave Arthur's face as he heads inside the cellar.

The door shuts and Morgana flicks the switch that turns on the lights. The cellar is small; there are no windows, and no other doors but the one they just came through. Gwaine paces back and forth, his eyes panicked.

'What. The _fuck _just happened?' he questioned, his voice higher than it usually is. Percival moves to him, his arms wrapping around the smaller man tightly. Gwaine collapsed into a fit of sobs, as his lover pressed a small kiss to the top of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

The basement was eerily silent, as the group of six thought of their next move.

'We can't just go back _out _there! It isn't safe.' Gwaine pointed out, throwing his hands in the air.

'True,' Arthur replied. 'But we can't just sit in _here, _either!'

'Why not? I like this cellar!'

'Oh… shut up.' Arthur turned and sat in the corner of the room, resting his forehead on his knees and letting out a heavy sigh.

'Come on!' Gwaine groaned, turning to the girls. 'You can't seriously want to go back out there?' Morgana sighed and got to her feet.

'Well, I think this is just idiotic! They're just drunk!' she inputs, heading for the door. Arthur lifts his head.

'Morgana, wait!' Gwen gets to her feet and walks to her friend. 'Can we at least discuss it… as a group, before we go back out there?' Morgana sighed and removed her hand from the doorknob. She never could resist her best friend's dark brown eyes.

'Fine. Who agrees with me?' she asks, looking around expectantly.

Two hands went up, including Arthur's, though the man's head remained bowed. Merlin watched him closely, wanting to know what was going through his mind, but too afraid to ask.

'Great!' Morgana exclaimed, turning back to the door and flinging it open. The space behind the bar was empty. Stepping through the door and into the pub, she looked around.

'There's nobody here!' she calls back to the others. Percival is the first to appear, followed closely by Gwaine.

'Are you sure?' Percival asks, looking around at the now-smashed widows of the pub. Morgana turned to him, scowling.

'Do you _see _anyone?' she asks, annoyed. Percival shrugs his shoulders and moves out from behind the bar.

'Hey,' Merlin appears at Arthur's side, dry tears staining his cheeks. 'Are you okay?' Arthur glances at him as he exits the cellar, his face giving away no sign of how he's feeling.

'Fine.' Merlin frowns.

'You don't seem fine to me. I mean, I-I wouldn't be fine if I had jus-' Merlin stops in his tracks, suddenly faced with the angry eyes of Arthur Pendragon.

'If you'd just _what_, _Merlin_?' he asks, standing almost nose-to-nose with the blue-eyed man. Merlin looked to his hands, his anxiety suddenly creeping back up on him. His palms grew sweaty and small beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, so he just stared at his hands in silence. Arthur shook his head and turned, muttering as he left.

'Freak.'

The word stung, Merlin had no problem admitting that. He watched as Arthur stormed away from him, running a hand through his dishevelled blonde hair. He joined Percival and Gwaine, standing at the open doorway and looking out onto the street.

London seemed strangely quiet as Arthur stepped out into the cool night air. He threw his hands into his jean pockets and looked around the deserted street, a hint of concern coursing through him. In the middle of the road, a car lay abandoned, smoke slowly rising from the bonnet. He moved three steps towards it then stopped. The front passenger door of the silver mini cooper was open, revealing a pale arm hanging to the road. Arthur lifted his hands from his pockets and rushed over, closely followed by Percival. The man lay, silent and still. His hair was jet black, and his grey eyes were open, staring at his reflection in the rear-view mirror. Merlin took a step back, throwing his hand over his mouth as a wave of nausea rushed through him.

The man's guts spilled from a cut that lead from his neck to his groin, and his once-white shirt was stained red. Arthur fell to his knees on the pavement and threw up the seven pints of beer he had ingested. He heaved until his eyes water and finally he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Stumbling to his feet, he turns and heads back to the pub, passing Gwaine as he goes.

Merlin leaned against the bar, his eyes still fixed on his trembling hands. His mind keeps replaying his conversation with Arthur, and Arthur's parting words. It shouldn't bother him, really, he'd been called 'freak' before. But somehow, coming from the mouth of this stranger, it hurt more. He believed it. Looking up, he was surprised to see Arthur headed his way.

'Y-you look ill…' Merlin points out, picking at his nails.

'Something's happening, Merlin. Something bad.' Merlin turns to look at him.

'What d'you mean?'

'I mean,' Arthur stands up straight, looking directly into Merlin's eyes. 'There's a guy out there, ripped to shreds in his fucking car!'


End file.
